<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simplicities by slof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090946">Simplicities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof'>slof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, idk wtf, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long days at work require a little charge up from your boyfriend sometimes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simplicities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyes; pet names “You are my new pillow.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a weak stride as he walked and a frown on his face, Takahiro headed through the hallway of the office building with a sigh. He held a stack of papers in one hand and knocked on the door he made his way down the long hallway for. A voice from the other side called him in, and with a deep inhale, Takahiro turned the handle and swung open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man at the desk looked at him, Takahiro hated the look on his face. It wasn’t as if he was looking at him weird or smiling too wide, he just hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the work,” Takahiro spoke as he stepped in. He walked up to the desk and slapped down the papers. “Good luck or whatever,” he muttered. Before his boss could speak another word, like hold Takahiro overtime that night, he slipped from the room and shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed back to his cubicle, getting ready to get his things together so he could just head home for the day and relax. Days and days of working, Takahiro hated his job. He hated everything about it, he hated his boss, he hated his coworkers, he hated the environment. Who wanted to be in a small cubicle all day answering phone calls about basic questions? Google exists for a reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff of air that Takahiro was upset he couldn’t call his last, he picked up his bag with his things and rushed to the exit, clocking out on his way through the door. The secretary was nice at least, she gave Takahiro a small wave and a smile, and he gave one in return before he left the building. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The office worker made his way to his car, unlocking it and quickly getting in with a heavy sigh as he tossed his bag in the passenger seat beside him. Clicking his tongue, Takahiro pulled his phone from his back pocket to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he got on the road. With Takahiro’s road rage plus how angry he already was, he was sure to cause an accident while screaming at the ninety-year-old woman who was driving the speed limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only a few rings on the line as Takahiro impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, baby.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I already feel much better,” Takahiro said with a sigh as he let himself sink into his seat. He smiled after he heard the soft voice on the other end use the nickname Takahiro was a sap for. For some reason, throughout the entire time that he had been given that pet name, Takahiro felt himself relax when he heard it. That or his face would burst red in embarrassment if the other decided to use the name in public. Takahiro could truly not take what he could dish out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bad day?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad day,” Takahiro repeated in response. He could hear popping on the other side. Takahiro guessed it was the stove cooking food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get home quickly then, I’ll have a surprise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more,” Takahiro said with a laugh, and the office worker reached his hand up to turn the key in the ignition. “What kind of surprise?” He asked, one hand holding the phone up to his ear as he used the other to put the car out of park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t really be a surprise if I told you, babe, would it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he said, a chuckle pushing its way through. “Give me a hint,” Takahiro said. A grin was on his face as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Food.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food?” Takahiro scoffed. “Could you give me another hint?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me cream puffs, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m hanging up now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, Hiro.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive, simply because of that one phone call, Takahiro had a smile plastered on his face. He hummed a song even though there was nothing playing on the radio and dribbled his fingers on his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a skip in his step as he walked up to the door of their apartment and turned the handle. Right when he stepped in, the smell of dinner hit him in the face, and Takahiro swore that he was in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kicking his shoes off, Takahiro headed straight for the source of the smell — the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, looking near the stove to where the taller man stood. Something about the weight of Takahiro’s shoulders was shoved off him. He forgot all about the depressing factors of his annoying nine-to-five office job, and he set his bag down against the wall before tip toeing into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takahiro walked slowly, quietly, and undetected as he finally reached the other man and wrapped his arms around him. The taller one jumped a little, almost dropping the spoon in the pan of — Takahiro assumed was some type of soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Hiro. I didn’t hear you come in,” he said with a chuckle. It was obvious he was trying to push aside the fact that Takahiro scared him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Takahiro hummed with a grin. He buried his face into the back of Issei’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of the other’s scent. His own shoulders relaxed, everything about Issei made him feel at home. “You are my new pillow,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New?” Issei asked with a laugh. “I’m twenty-seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Takahiro said as he pulled away, Issei turning to look at him. The smile on his face, the softness in his eyes — Matsukawa Issei made his heart race. “Twenty-seven is still young, also I’m older than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By like a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to your elders, ‘Ssei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who struggles to keep a stable job.” Takahiro hit his palm into the back of Issei’s shoulder, and the other let out a laugh. “Kidding,” he said. “Kind of. It’s true but—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, Issei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei grinned, leaning down between the short distance to fill it. The office worker loved the feeling, his lips always fit well with Issei’s like a piece that had found the right puzzle. Takahiro smiled against his lips, letting a small laugh out before reaching up to thread his fingers in the curly mess of his boyfriend’s hair. Though it only lasted a few moments before Issei put a hand on his hip and pushed him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m gonna burn the food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Burn the food’</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you just burned my heart,” Takahiro muttered dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei smiled, and he kissed Takahiro again, staying close to his lips, grazing them together. “Go take a shower, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Go take a shower’,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Takahiro mimicked with a sigh, and he took a step back from Issei. “You’re gonna miss me bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takahiro glared at Issei before he disappeared into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaned over the counter, staring at himself in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist, Takahiro frowned. He had bags under his eyes, a frown weighing more than he had anticipated it was, sulken shoulders, and droopy eyelids. With a sigh, he let his towel drop to slip on his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his thumb was straightening out the waistband, the door opened, and Takahiro watched as the steam from the bathroom rushed out the open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, yeah, cause knocking doesn’t exist,” he muttered. “Come right in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Issei stepped in, and he placed a small pile of folded clothes on the bathroom counter. He backed Takahiro against the counter, caging him in by putting his hands against the surface behind him. Issei nuzzled his face in Takahiro’s neck, letting out a breath of relief as he wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you you’d miss me,” Takahiro replied. He boosted himself on the counter and rested his arms on Issei’s shoulders. “What’s up, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changing up the pillow situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Takahiro laughed. “Now I’m your new pillow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm,” Issei hummed. Takahiro dragged his teeth against his bottom lip, pointlessly biting back a smile. His fingers ran through Issei’s hair, dragging more, soft hums from Issei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food done?” Takahiro asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And desert is in the fridge ready for after,” Issei replied. Takahiro smiled, grabbing Issei’s cheeks. He pulled his head up, staring into the dark brown eyes he fell in love with all the way back in high school. If you asked Takahiro when he was a kid that he was going to become one of those people who was going to be in a relationship with his high school sweetheart, he probably would’ve laughed in your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, whoever would’ve told him that would be able to laugh in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here Takahiro was, staring into the eyes of his high school sweetheart who was the person he was sure he was going to marry one of these days once he gathered the courage to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dribbled his fingertips on the side of Issei’s face. “I love you,” Takahiro softly muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei smiled and kissed him that time, smiling as he ran his fingers through Takahiro’s hair once before he pulled away. “Get dressed and then come eat,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bossy,” Takahiro muttered, watching as Issei pulled away and headed to the door. Issei gave him a smile before he slipped from the bathroom and shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro bit the smile on his face and picked up the t-shirt. It was one of Issei’s shirts, some stupid pun used to be on the front of it, but having gone through the washer a million times, the white text had worn out to nothing. He slipped it on and smoothed out the fabric in the front of the shirt, then he gripped onto it, bringing it up to his face to breathe in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he let go of the shirt and picked up the towel, tossing it over the bar that held up the shower curtain. He left the bathroom and made his way into the living room where Issei sat, a tray sitting on the table with two cups and two bowls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoping over the couch, Takahiro laughed as he landed next to Issei, leaning on him to rest his head on his shoulder. “Nice pillow,” he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei sighed. “Eat your food so you can get the cream puffs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was right!” Takahiro sat up, and Issei nodded. “I love you,” Takahiro said as he reached forward, picking up his bowl. He leaned back, sinking into the couch next to Issei. The other one smiled, and he turned his head, pressing a kiss to Takahiro’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, babe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @mattsuhana </p><p>Throws table</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>